gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'
Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' '''to piosenka z pierwszego sezonu. New Directions zaśpiewali ją podczas zawodów regionalnych w odcinku "Journey". To druga piosenka, którą New Directions wykonują podczas zawodów regionalnych, zaraz po duecie Rachel i Finna Faithfully. ''Na zakończenie śpiewają Don't Stop Believin'. To siódma i ostatnia mieszana piosenka (mash-up) z sezonu pierwszego. Oryginalny Tekst i Tłumaczenie '''Rachel z New Directions:' Any way you want it// Jak tego chcesz That's the way you need it// Tak tego potrzebujesz Anyway you want it// Jak tego chcesz Finn: She loves to laugh// Ona uwielbia się śmiać She loves to sing// Ona uwielbia śpiewać Finn i Kurt: She loves everything// Ona kocha wszystko Finn: She loves to move// Ona kocha się poruszać She loves to groove// Ona kocha czuć rytm Finn i Kurt: She loves the lovin' things// Ona kocha kochające rzeczy Rachel: It won't be long, yeah '// To nie będzie trwać długo ' 'Til you're alone// Dopóki jesteś sama When your love (Mercedes: Lover)// Kiedy twoja miłość Oh he hasn't come home (Mercedes: Oo Woah)// Nie wrócił do domu ' 'Cause he's lovin' (Mercedes: Lovin') (New Direction Girls: Lovin')'// Bo kocha He's touchin' (Mercedes: Touchin') (New Direction Girls: Touchin')// On dotyka Rachel i Mercedes: He's squeezin' '''// On ściska '''Rachel i Finn: Another (Mercedes: Another!)// Inną Rachel, Artie i Finn z New Directions: Any way you want it// Jak tego chcesz That's the way you need it// Tak tego potrzebujesz Any way you want it (New Directions: Any way you want it)// Jak tego chcesz He said any way you want it// On powiedział jak tego chcesz That's the way you need it// Tak tego potrzebujesz Any way you want it (New Directions: Oh)// Jak tego chcesz Finn z New Directions: Na, na, na-na, na-na Na-na, na-na, na Na, na, na-na, na Na-na, na-na, na-na Puck: I was alone '''// Byłem samotny '''I never knew// Nigdy nie wiedziałem What good love could do// Co może zdziałać dobra miłość Finn i Rachel: Oooh then we touched '''// Później się dotknęliśmy '''Then we sang// Później zaśpiewaliśmy About the lovin' things// O kochanych rzeczach Rachel: ' 'Cause he's lovin' (Mercedes: Lovin') (New Direction Girls: Lovin')'// Bo kocha He's touchin' (Mercedes: Touchin') (New Direction Girls: Touchin')// On dotyka Rachel i Mercedes: He's squeezin' '''// On ściska '''Rachel i Finn: Another (Rachel: Yeah!) (Mercedes: Another!)// Inną Rachel, Finn i Artie z New Directions: Anyway you want it// Jak tego chcesz That's the way you need it// Tak tego potrzebujesz Anyway you want it (New Directions: Anyway you want it)// Jak tego chcesz He said any way you want it// On powiedział jak tego chcesz That's the way you need it// Tak tego potrzebujesz Anyway you want it (New Directions: Oh)// Jak tego chcesz Finn z New Directions: Na, na, na-na, na-na Na-na, na-na, na Na, na, na-na, na Na-na, na-na, na-na Rachel, Mercedes i Artie z New Directions: Any way you want it// Jak tego chcesz That's the way you need it// Tak tego potrzebujesz Any way you want it// Jak tego chcesz Mercedes i Artie z New Directions: (Rachel: He said!) Any way you want it// Jak tego chcesz (Rachel: Ooh!) That's the way you need it// Tak tego potrzebujesz (Rachel: Yeah yeah!) Rachel, Mercedes i Artie z New Directions: Any way you want it// Jak tego chcesz That's the way you need it// Tak tego potrzebujesz Any way you want it// Jak tego chcesz Ooh (Mercedes: Yeah ooh) Finn z New Directions: Na, na, na-na, na-na (Mercedes: Na na na na!) Na-na, na-na, na ''' '''Na, na, na-na, na (Mercedes: Yeah yeah) Na-na, na-na, na-na (Mercedes: Na na na na!) Rachel z New Directions: Anyway you want it (Finn: Na, na, na-na, na-na)// Jak tego chcesz That's the way you need it (Finn: Na-na, na-na, na)// Tak tego potrzebujesz Anyway you want it (Finn: Na, na, na-na, na; Na-na, na-na, na-na) (Mercedes: Ooh)// Jak tego chcesz Rachel z New Directions: Any way you want it// Jak tego chcesz That's the way you need it// Tak tego potrzebujesz Ciekawostki *To druga z sześciu mieszanych piosenek tych samych artystów. *Oryginalna wersja piosenki Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' jest po raz pierwszy słyszana w odcinku Pilot, kiedy Finn maluje trawę z Darrenem *To ostatnia mieszana piosenka z pierwszego sezonu Galeria Mashupjourney.jpg Anyway-you-want-it.jpg Glee finale 470x300.jpg Faithfully.jpg Tumblr limmdfSZk71qcogwao1 500.gif 468730 1276745699119 full.jpg AnyWayYouWantItBartie.gif Any Way You Want It.jpg Brittanaanywayyouwantit.jpg AnywaysLovin.png Glee122img9.jpg 20110617205114!1x22.JPG Filmy thumb|right|335 px thumb|left|335px Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Finna Hudsona Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Mercedes Jones Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Kurta Hummela Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Journey to Regionals Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Piosenki Mieszane Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Santanę Lopez Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane podczas Zawodów Regionalnych Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Quinn Fabray Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Journey Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez New Directions